Comfort Within His Arms
by jessiechaos
Summary: Cain and Zero first time.


Title: Comfort within his arms (2.5)

Cain was lying in bed, the rain that was hitting the roof was slowly drifting him off to sleep, when he heard the tapping on his window. At first he didn't move, thinking it was just his half asleep mind, playing tricks on him. When he heard the tapping repeat itself, he slowly got himself out of bed, and walked over to the window, sleep still in his eyes. He unlatched the window, and then opened the window. And there stood, drench from the rain, was Zero.

Cain took one look at the boy and could tell he been crying, even with the rain on his face. Cain was wide awake now, when he noticed the bruises on Zero's cheek, and most likely more in other places, but where currently covered up by his clothes.

"Adrian?" Cain questioned.

"I just had to get away," he said giving Cain a pleading look. Cain just nodded before helping Zero into his room.

"Was he drinking again?" Cain asked moving to his hamper, looking for a towel he'd thrown in there earlier this evening.

"Yes," Zero said softly as Cain handed him the towel. Zero took the towel, moving up to dry his hair, but for the briefest of seconds he allowed himself to smell the towel, taking in Cain scent. He loved the way his best friend smelled, but that wasn't anything he was going to admit to him. It was his secret, one he was planning on never sharing with his friend.

"It's ok now; you're safe here," Cain said softly before moving to his dresser drawers pulling out a pair of sleeping pants and a night shirt for Zero. "Ok, let's get you out of these wet clothes before you catch your death." Cain said before moving to the buttons of Zero's coat. Zero jumped when Cain's hand went on his clothes, so Cain backed off.

"Are you ok, Adrian?" Cain asked cautiously.

"I can change myself," Zero said. Cain had noticed over the past few months Zero being bothered by Cain's touches and was really embarrassed when he had to get changed in front of him; things that never bothered him in the past. Cain was figuring that it had to do with his father, the fact that the beatings had started to get a little more severe. Maybe Zero was ashamed of the bruises, didn't want Cain to see. But whatever his reason, Cain respected Zero's privacy, so he placed the clothes on his bed.

"I'll let you change. I'll go to the bathroom and get some more towels and the first aid kit," he said looking at Zero's swollen cheek. When Cain had left, Zero quickly pulled off his wet clothes. He wanted to be dressed by the time Cain returned. Zero was completely embarrassed because that light touch from Cain had caused him to get aroused. He changed quickly willing his body to behave itself. He hated the way his body was starting to react to Cain. Cain seemed to be the only person in his life that cared for his well-being, besides his sister Lilly. He didn't want to screw up his friendship because he went and got a little crush. He finally got his body under control when he heard Cain enter his room again. Cain flashed him a smile at seeing him and Zero felt like he was going to lose it again.

"Have a seat on the bed; let me get some salve on that cheek of yours," Cain said. Zero did what he was told, sitting on Cain's bed, Indian style as Cain sat across from him. He watched him fish through first aid kit, pulling out the jar of healing salve, a smelly concoction that helped heal wounds and helped bruises fade faster. Zero was very familiar with the stuff. Instead of handing Zero the salve like Zero was hoping, Cain opened the jar before putting some on his fingers. Cain moved his hand to Zero's swollen cheek, lightly applying the salve over the bruised flesh. As Cain's fingers brushed across his cheek with the gentlest of care, despite the stinging that the salve caused on his skin, Zero felt himself getting hard once again.

Zero mentally cursed himself as he nonchalantly moved his hands to his lap, covering up the evidence of what Cain's light touches were doing to him. Zero was then filled with guilt. Here was Cain, being such a good friend, helping him, making sure he was alright and Zero was getting off on the kind gesture. If Cain only knew the thoughts that ran through his head about him, he would most likely hate Zero, and the thought of that hurt more than anything his father could ever do to him.

Cain noticed that Zero was being fidgety but paid it no mind, taking extra care in soothing the bruises so heartlessly was given to his friend. He wished there was something that could have been done, he told his parents but they came from the whole philosophy that you don't tell others how to raise their children. It angered Cain to no end, but he was also grateful to them that they never said a word to them, when they found Zero had snuck into Cain's room in the middle of the night, finding shelter and peace within the Cain household.

Cain was happy that he could at least offer temporary safety from his life. He cared so much for his friend, not wanting anything to happen to him, and was scared that if Zero lived there any longer, that he was not going to make it to the academy, the dream that Zero had, a place to go, to learn to protect himself, and be able to protect others. Zero was such a kind soul despite the life he lived. He loved that about him most of all.

Cain blinked at that thought, looking at the blond before him. Did he just think that? Was he really in love with Zero, his best friend since that fight at the playground all those years ago? He just started to stare into those steely blue eyes of his. He saw embarrassment in them as well as something else Cain couldn't put words to, but it was the look his father gave his mother before they wanted some private time alone.

Cain wasn't sure he was reading the look right so he thought he test the waters a bit. Cain moved his hand to Zero's cheek, his other cheek, caressing it lightly. Zero's eyes just got wide at the gesture, which made Cain think he pushed it too far. He stopped and started to pull his hand back but Zero grabbed it.

Zero's eyes locked with Cain's, confused but curious at the same time. Zero hesitantly moved Cain's hand back to his cheek. He really had never been touched so kindly before. His mother was too busy and his father never touched him unless it was to beat him. Sometimes Lilly and he would hold each other, crying away their sorrows, but this was different. It felt so good, the light touches.

When Cain's hand was back on Zero's cheek he smiled, before starting to caress it again. He felt Zero lean into the light gesture of comfort and it just make him smile wider. And before he knew he was even doing it, Cain leaned in, letting his lips brush lightly against Zero's. Cain leaned back lightly, and looked in to Zero's shocked eyes. Cain backed off of Zero.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. That was...." Zero heard Cain say, but he wasn't listening to the words really, he was looking at Cain's lips as they moved and all he knew is that he wanted to kiss them again.

It was Cain's turn to be shocked when he felt Zero crush his lips against his, Zero's hand on his cheek as he kissed him. Cain moaned at this, loving the feeling of Zero's lips on his. Zero wanted to make the kiss more, so he instinctively slipped his tongue within those parted lips, and savored the feeling of their tongues touching, teasing, playing with one another, It felt so right, like kissing Cain was what he was meant to do.

They broke the kiss panting hard and looked at each other, lust within their eyes but still unsure of what just happened. Cain looked down, noticing Zero's erection, for that sleeping pants didn't do much to hide that fact. He smiled at the knowledge that he was not the only one getting turned on by this turn of events. He looked back up, noticing the embarrassment on Zero's face but Cain just smiled. Cain knew he wanted Zero, but he was not sure how to proceed. He heard a few things, here and there, but unsure of how to do them, he decided to stick with what he knew, what made him feel good. He wanted Zero to feel good. To have a moment of happiness, and joy in his life, that maybe could start to balance out the pain and suffering that he had endured.

Zero saw Cain move back in capturing him in another kiss, this one light and playful. Zero enjoyed it. When Zero felt Cain's hand on his erection, lightly stroking it through the sleeping pants, Zero gasped in surprised. It felt so good to have Cain's hand on him, better than just his own alone and when Cain's hand slipped within the fabric of the pants, Zero let out a deep moan, which was captured by Cain's lips.

Cain smiled against Zero's lips, loving the sounds he was erupting from him as he stroked Zero slowly. Cain moved back slightly before making a soft "shhh" sound, despite loving the sounds that came from Zero's lips. He didn't want anyone of the household hearing them and interrupting the fun he was having. Cain continued to stroke Zero lightly taking his other hand to Zero's moving it to his own erection. He saw Zero smile, getting the hint before Zero slipped his hand within Cain's pants, and now it was Cain's turn to gasp. Oh he could see why Zero was having trouble keeping his voice down. The feeling of Zero's hand on his erection was one of the best things he ever felt. Better than anything he had ever done himself. He could get addicted to this man's hands on him. And right now, he wanted nothing more than to be with him.

They sat there, stroking each other, causing little moans and whimpers to escape for each other's lips. When Zero had to bite his lip to keep a loud moan for escaping he moved to capture Cain's lips again, letting Cain swallow his moans. They moved in closer to each other, each one pumping the other faster while the other pumped faster as well to keep up. They where moaning into one another, muffling their cries of ecstasy, as they brought each other closer and closer.

They kept moving closer to each other and soon Cain felt his knuckles brush against Zero's as they pumped each other. Cain knew what he wanted, as he stopped stroking Zero. Zero did the same, looking at Cain confused, lust so evident in his eyes. Cain just smiled at Zero before he moved to free Zero's erection from his pants before doing the same with his own. Cain gave Zero a wicked little smile before he moved in, sitting in Zero's lap with his legs on either side of Zero's hips. He moved them closer so that they touched each other, hot flesh on hot flesh. It felt better then what Cain imagined it to be. Cain moved to place Zero's hand on one side of them, as Cain placed his hand on the other, forcing them to squeeze their erections together as they began to pump them again.

Zero moved in quickly again capturing Cain's lips to hide his moans as they both stroked them. It felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time. Something that felt this good had to be sinful in a way. They started to move faster, pulling them closer and closer to the brink, thrusting and rubbing against each other. It was Cain that came first, moaning loudly, not caring if he woke the whole neighborhood let alone the house, Adrian spilling from his lips as he spilled himself all over them. At hearing his name on his best friends lips, said with so much passion, it sent Zero over the edge, coming as well, calling out Wyatt on his own lips.

Zero just held Cain close to his chest, as they both came down from the ecstasy they found themselves in. Zero just wanted to hold him forever, never letting him go. He was so scared that once Cain calmed down from this experience that he was going to regret it, say it was a fluke, something that never should have happened, and try to go back to the way things were before. But things would never be the same for them, for Zero had got a taste for the man in his arms and now he was addicted, not ever wanting to go back. When Cain started to back away, Zero held his breath not wanting to see that look within his eyes, the look of regret, or even worse, disgust.

Cain moved so that he could look in Zero's eyes smile on his face his eyes showing the love he had for the man who held him. Cain noticed the look in Zero's eyes. He was scared, and worried. Cain's eyes just saddened before he moved in to give him a reassuring kiss. He wanted to let the man know, he wasn't going to lose him over this. Cain moved off him again and saw the smile know on both their lips.

"I'm not leaving, Adrian, don't worry, I wanted this as well. No matter what happens, I will always be your friend, and more, if you will have me." Zero's heart just soared at this statement as he pulled Cain back into a hug. He felt the hot tears of relief hit him, not wanting them to fall, despite the fact Cain had seen them before. But soon enough, a sob racked his body, as he felt Cain's hand stroke his hair lightly as Zero began to sob into his chest. He heard words of comfort being offered to him, and he just held Cain tight, holding on to his lifeline.

Soon enough the tears slowed, and Cain was still there, still wanting to be there, despite the fact that Zero was broken. Cain wanted to fix him, to help him become whole again, to do everything in his power to make Zero's life right again. Cain laid him down in his bed, before using one of the towels to clean them both up gently before crawling into bed with Zero, into his arms, as they held each other. Soon enough they both started to drift off, happy as can be to be within each other's arms, not caring what tomorrow brought them. They could work through anything, as long as they were together.


End file.
